


DING-DONG, THE CLOWN IS DEAD

by Englishallelujah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Englishallelujah/pseuds/Englishallelujah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smoke emanates from the gun as the purple muck spreads over the darkened gravel. This was it.. The clown was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DING-DONG, THE CLOWN IS DEAD

Caliborn's furrowed brow finally raised in a shirk of amusement, his glare piercing through the troll's torn torso almost as the heated bullets had. Who was this fool to think that he could simply send such a pointless and ridiculous wave to a cherub as great as himself? 

No matter. The abnormal purple creature has bitten the dust of this barren planet - And there's absolutely nothing to harbor Caliborn's interest.. Besides, PARTYING!!! 

The red gleaming dot revealed to be a fancified version of a disco ball. Music radiated throughout the atmosphere. Confetti littered every spot of the ground. How could anybody not want to get their groove on at this moment?

"Hey, look, Equius! That meowtherfucker's dead. I won the bet, fork it over." A cheery high-pitched voice rang to a much closer distance than what had been measured by the cherub's hearing. 

"Yes, I would guess so.." Rasped a second voice. 

Whoever these newcomers were, they better have had the thought to bring some refreshments.


End file.
